elsas_testfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Collaboration
Collaboration on Wikia is all about fans getting together and working on something that they love. It's so much fun; you get to chat, write, and share good times together, and the outcome is the greatest source of fan knowledge on the web. La collaboration est primordiale sur Fandom. Les fans s'y retrouvent et travaillent ensemble sur un sujet qui les passionnent. C'est amusant ; vous pouvez tchatter, écrire, partager de bons moments ensemble pour contribuer au plus grand site de fans du web. Of course, any time a group of people come together, different opinions can lead to conflicting ideas about the best way to write content and carry out a wiki's goal. That's why remembering the keys to collaboration is so important. Évidemment, à chaque fois que des gens collaborent, les divergences d'opinions peuvent faire naître des conflits quant à la meilleure façon de créer le contenu et d'atteindre un objectif. C'est pourquoi il est important de rappeler les fondamentaux de la collaboration. So what do we mean when we talk about collaboration, and what should you remember when working with your communities? Qu'est-ce qu'on entend par collaboration et qu'est-ce qu'il faut garder à l'esprit quand vous travaillez avec vos communautés ? Collaboration is a Core Wikia Value We have five core company values at Wikia: Balance, Collaboration, Community, Heart, and Trust. We'll talk about all of those more in depth in future blog posts, but for now I want to focus in on Collaboration. La collaboration est l'une des valeurs essentielles de Fandom Nous avons cinq valeurs essentielles chez Fandom : Harmonie, Collaboration, Communauté, Coeur et Confiance. Nous nous pencherons sur toutes valeurs dans de futurs billets, mais pour l'instant je voudrais me concentrer sur la Collaboration. Whether you're in a business setting like ours or you're editing on a wiki, collaboration is all about multiple people working together towards a shared goal. For all of us, that goal is the same: creating the best fan resource we possibly can. We all brainstorm together, and we believe that everyone has something important to contribute. Sharing, after all, is part of this collaborative process. It's all about teamwork. Si vous travaillez dans une compagnie comme la nôtre ou si vous contribuez à un wiki, vous devez collaborer, c'est à dire travailler avec de multiples personnes pour atteindre un même objectif. Nous réfléchissons tous ensemble et nous pensons que chaque personne peut apporter quelque chose. Le partage, après tout, fait partie du processus de collaboration. Le travail d'équipe est primordial. Communication is vital to teamwork. That involves not only speaking to one another, but also actively listening to one another. You can't go into a conversation of ideas believing that you're 100% right and that nothing can ever change your mind. There's no one in the world who knows everything. There's always something we can learn from other people, and what we learn can change our minds. Keep yourself open to new ideas. That's one of the easiest ways to prevent conflict. La communication est essentielle pour travailler en équipe. Cela signifie non seulement qu'il faut discuter entre vous, mais aussi vous écouter mutuellement. Vous ne pouvez pas participer à une conversation si vous êtes persuadé d'avoir raison à 100% et que rien ne pourra vous faire changer d'avis. Personne n'est infaillible. il y a toujours quelque chose à apprendre des autres, et ce que nous apprenons peut nous faire évoluer. Soyez ouverts aux nouvelles idées. C'est la meilleure façon de prévenir les conflits. The Benefits of Collaboration I said before that collaboration is a core value at Wikia, but why? Why should you collaborate? Les avantages de la collaboration Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, la collaboration est l'une des valeurs essentielles de Fandom, mais pour quelles raisons ? Pourquoi devrait-on collaborer ? *'You become stronger.' We all have strengths and weaknesses. When people work together, their strengths compliment one another. If everyone does their best, the results are that much better. Relationships are built, weaknesses are learned from, and work becomes more fun. *'Vous êtes plus forts.' Nous avons tous nos forces et nos faiblesses. Quand les gens travaillent ensemble, leurs forces se combinent. Si chacun fait de son mieux, cela paie. Des amitiés se créent, les erreurs sont corrigées, et le travail est plus amusant. *'You learn from one another.' Weaknesses are often just different levels of knowledge, and they can easily be turned into strengths if you work hard at it. By collaborating, you benefit and learn from the knowledge of other people. *'Vous apprenez l'un de l'autre.' Les faiblesses sont souvent de simples différences de niveaux et elles peuvent vite se transformer en force si vous travaillez dur. En collaborant, vous bénéficiez du savoir des autres et vous apprenez plus vite. *'You achieve better results.' Combine all of the resources at your community's disposal—talent, knowledge, experience, passion, and more—and your efforts can lead to outstanding results. *'Vous obtenez de meilleurs résultats.' Combiner toutes les ressources dont dispose votre communauté—talents, savoir, expérience, passion, etc.—et vos efforts seront récompensés par des résultats incomparables. *'You solve problems.' When collaboration is at the center of what you do, disagreements and issues that arise can be solved fast. You'll know how to effectively communicate through disagreements, and listening to the expertise and ideas of other users will help everyone come up with ideas and solutions that you might not have thought of on your own. *'Vous réglez les problèmes.' Quand la collaboration est au centre de votre travail, les désaccords et les problèmes qui surgissent sont réglés plus rapidement. Vous serez comment communiquer malgré les désaccords, et écouter les conseils et idées des autres utilisateurs motivera les gens à proposer des idées et des solutions auxquelles vous n'auriez peut-être pas pensé. What Can I Do With Collaboration? Now that we have defined collaboration and looked at the benefits of it, here's what you can do by collaborating with your community: Qu'est-ce que je peux faire en matière de collaboration ? *'You can create a supportive environment.' When collaboration is at the center of a community, everyone is valued. Mistakes become learning experiences, and that frame of mind is especially important when welcoming new contributors into your community. When everyone is valued equally, decisions are often made together and everyone knows that they are contributing to the success of your project. *'Vous pouvez créer un environnement accueillant.' Quand la collaboration est au centre d'une communauté, tout le monde se sent valorisé. Les erreurs deviennent des leçons, et ce cadre d'esprit est particulièrement important quand il s'agit d'accueillir de nouveaux contributeurs au sein de votre communauté. Quand tout le monde a la même valeur, les décisions sont souvent prises collectivement et chacun sent qu'il contribue au succès du projet. *'You can identify roles and responsibilities.' Working together allows you to see what skills everyone brings to the table. You can learn who is best suited to working on CSS, JS, and other coding that goes into designing and maintaining a wiki. You can figure out who is best at building and maintaining infoboxes. Someone who loves to organize can design and build a wiki's category structure. Of course, perhaps one of the biggest choices of all is who the admins should be. That's when you look for someone who has a good relationship with the community and clear leadership skills. For example, an admin with the friendliest demeanour can lead people in welcoming others into the community, while task-oriented admins can make sure that technical and writing goals are being met. *'Vous pouvez attribuer des rôles et des responsabilités.' travailler ensemble vous permet de voir les talents de chacun. Vous pouvez déterminer qui est le meilleur en matière de CSS, JS et et tout autre codage qui permet de modifier l'apparence d'un wiki. Vous pouvez déterminer qui est le meilleur pour créer et maintenir des infoboxes. Celui qui aime que tout soit bien organisé peut structurer le wiki grâce au système des catégories. Et bien sûr, l'un des choix les plus importants de tous reste le choix des admins. Et vous devez choisir quelqu'un qui est en bons termes avec la communauté et qui possède des talents de leader. Par exemple, un admin chaleureux peut motiver les autres à accueillir les nouveaux membres de la communauté, alors qu'un admin peut s'assurer que les objectifs du wiki sont bien remplis. *'You can create strategies for success.' Goal-setting can be very important, particularly for wikis that deal with big releases—movies, TV shows, books, and games, just to name a few. Let's say you're writing on a community about a TV show. There's a new episode every week. That's a lot to keep up with! By working together, you can come up with an action plan for how to keep your wiki as updated as possible from one wiki to another. What pages are most important to update? Who is best suited to work on a particular page? Answering questions like that make those frequent updates that much easier. *'Vous pouvez créer des stratégies.' Définir des objectifs peut être très utile, surtout pour les wikis qui traitent de sujets vastes—films, séries, livres et jeux vidéo, pour n'en nommer que quelques-uns. Imaginons que vous écriviez sur une communauté à propos d'une série. Il y a un nouvel épisode chaque semaine. Cela fait beaucoup à traiter ! En collaborant, vous pouvez définir un plan d'action pour garder votre wiki le plus à jour possible. Quelles sont les pages les plus importantes à mettre à jour ? Qui est le plus susceptible de contribuer à une page spécifique ? Répondre à ces questions peut vraiment vous faciliter la vie. These are ideas that we put into practice every day at Wikia. How do you practice collaboration on your community? What have been your successes? We'd love for you to share your experiences in the comments! Ce sont des idées que nous mettons en pratique tous les jours sur Fandom. Comment collaborez-vous sur votre communauté ? Qu'avez-vous réussi ? Nous aimerions beaucoup que vous partagiez vos expériences dans les commentaires ci-dessous !